Yuri and the DEAD
by HOTD
Summary: girl-girl pairings
1. DEAD Drunk Desires

"Shizuka-Sensei? Where are you?"

Rei found the sexy, ditzy nurse in the large living room. She sat in a chair next to her friend's liquor cabinet holding a half empty bottle. She'd unbuttoned several buttons on her shirt and her torn skirt rode up high on her thighs.

"Hi Miyamoto-Chan!" She giggled, waving the bottle at her.

She took a drink and some of the sake spilled over her lips. Rei's eyes followed the drop as it slid down her long neck and disappeared into her vast cleavage.

She cleared her throat and said "We girls are going to take a bath. Do you want to come?"

"Oh sure!" She stood and lurched into Rei. Their breasts collided with a light slap.

Rei steadied her then reached for the bottle. "Can I have a drink?"

"Oh just a little bit. You're really not old enough."

It burned going down but it made Rei feel warm and relaxed. Despite talking like a chaperone Shizuka-Sensei didn't object to Rei finishing most of the bottle.

By then Rei was feeling relaxed and giggly. She pulled the blond bimbo into the bathroom where Saya and Saeko had already filled the bath and were getting undressed.

They both had great bodies too but Shizuka-Sensei had the biggest breasts. Once they were both washed and in the steamy water with their bare legs pressed against each other she really got a chance to admire them. She was feeling so silly from the alcohol that she reached out and grabbed them. They were soft and springy and so big Rei could only get her hands around a small portion of them.

The blond squealed and squirmed away. Rei chased her around the tub, getting more and more excited as their naked bodies writhed against each other. Finally she pinned her against the side of the tub from behind and groped those huge melons to her heart's content. They were wet and slippery and slid through her hands as she played with them.

The older woman had an equally perfect ass that wiggled against Rei as she continued to protest(though she wasn't trying to get away very hard anymore) and one leg between Rei's, pressing against her swollen and aroused vulva.

Suddenly she went limp in Rei's arms and trembled with orgasm and a second later the rubbing against her pussy sent Rei over the edge into orgasm as well.

After that she lay in the tub feeling completely content and happy, enjoying it when the other girls brushed against her. She also gave Saeko a brief, playful grope.

When they were done with their bath Shizuka-Sensei just wrapped a towel around herself and strolled out into the apartment. Rei dried herself, pulled on a shirt and panties and followed.

She found her splayed across Komuro's back with the towel barely covering her and his hands grasping her sexy bare ass. She felt a brief stab of jealousy but it quickly passed.

She followed him into the living room where he laid the sexy nurse on the floor and covered her with a blanket.

As soon as he left she went over and removed the blanket then gently tugged off the towel. She admired the blond's incredible body for a few minutes though it was difficult because she was seeing double. Then she stripped off her clothes and laid down next to her, using her large, soft breast as a pillow.

She groped her body and sucked on her nipple. Shizuka-Sensei slept through it all. Finally her fingers ended up between the sleeping beauty's legs, slipping in and out of her hot, wet pussy. The nurse moaned in her sleep.

Rei brought her fingers to her lips and sucked the juices off of them. It tasted delicious. She went back to fingering her sleeping victim and used her other hand to play with herself. She rubbed them both faster and faster.

Suddenly she had a better idea. She shifted around, lifted one of Shizuka's long legs and slid in against her until she felt the moist heat of the other woman's sex on her own. She noticed for the first time that Saya was also sleeping on the couch but she seemed fast asleep. She was wearing tiny shorts and her breasts were half spilling out of her tight t-shirt. That turned Rei on even more as she began to grind her pussy against the nurse's, holding onto her shapely leg and fondling her own breasts.

She was breathing hard and Shizuka-Sensei was moaning and writhing against her though she was still sound asleep. The other woman let out a whimpering moan and more wetness flooded the point where their bodies met. Rei kept rubbing against her until she came too, muffling her own scream of pleasure. She lay there panting for a moment then got up and tasted the delicious wetness between the other woman's legs before kissing her soft lips, flicking her tongue into her half open mouth.

Shizuka-Sensei was warm and soft and her breasts made such nice pillows she wanted to lay down next to her again and sleep. But it wouldn't be good for the others to find her here like this so she sadly got up and found her clothes. She covered the sleeping blond again and went off to find Komuro-Kun.


	2. DEAD On Domination

Saeko squirted the ice-cold water across Saya's bare back to stop her complaining. The younger girl's squeal of protest caused a twitch between her legs. Saya could be annoying but she was pretty damn sexy. Then Saya poured a pan of frigid water down her back but she refused to cry out.

* * *

><p>Saya was awakened by loud noises, moans like someone having sex. She probably just dreamed it. She almost tripped over Shizuka-Sensei sleeping on the floor and headed for the kitchen.<p>

She entered the kitchen and stopped short. Saeko stood in front of the stove. She wore only a tiny black thong and an apron tied behind her back. Saya was entranced by the movement of her perfect toned ass.

Saeko turned toward her. Startled, she quickly tried to cover her embarrassment. "Eggs?" She snapped. "I hate eggs!"

Saeko turned back to her work, irritated. "Well I'm not making everybody their own private lunch. You'll just have to deal with it."

"Just take it out!" Saya reached under her arm to grasp the bento.

Saeko acted on instinct, grabbing her in a wrist lock. She meant to release the other girl the second she put the hold on but Saya's whimper, an odd sound which could have been pleasure or pain, made her hesitate. She turned to the pink haired girl.

She expected Saya to swear at her and demand arrogantly to be released. Instead she said meekly "Please let go, Saeko." Another whimper and Saeko's panties started getting wet.

"Saeko?" There was ice in her voice. "I'm older than you. You should be calling me 'Senpai'."

"Please, Senpai." Saya said softly. Saeko let her go.

Saya stood rubbing her wrist. Se wore tiny shorts and a little skin-tight shirt stretched tight across her big, round breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were hard.

Saeko reached out and pinched her left nipple through the cloth, twisting it hard. The shirt rode farther up her breasts, baring her other nipple.

"You're a spoiled little brat, Saya. You need to change your attitude if you're going to survive in this world."

"Yes Senpai." She gasped in a breathy voice. "Please, Senpai."

Saeko grinned. "Please what? Stop or do it harder?"

Saya looked into her eyes, confused and aroused. "You-you decide, Senpai."

"Good. You're learning." Saeko let go of her nipple then immediately grabbed the other one, twisting it even harder, eliciting an even louder whimper. She reached between Saya's legs and pressed on her wet, swollen pussy. "You like this, don't you, you little slut?"

Saya nodded, not meeting Saeko's eyes.

Saeko released the tortured nipple. "I think you should take off your clothes, Saya."

Saya's face was bright red. She mumbled. "Senpai, I don't want-"

Saeko squeezed the pink haired girl's large breast, digging her nails into the soft skin. "Did I ask what you wanted?"

"N-no, Senpai. I-I-I'm sorry."

Saeko let go of the soft, supple breast and a few seconds later the other girl stood naked before her. After drinking in the details of her nubile young body she grabbed her by the pigtail and led her over to a chair. She pulled the spoiled brat over her lap and picked up her bokken. It made a satisfyingly loud crack against the other girl's ass.

She did it two more times, getting an adorable little squeak out of the other girl each time. Her thong was soaked. Good thing there was a similar one she could put on later.

She would have liked to spank her more and Saya obviously wanted more but they were getting kind of loud. The noise wasn't enough to attract the dead but it might bring the boys.

She'd been fighting hard with the bokken lately but the hard wood was lacquered and very smooth. She spread Saya's hot, moist pussy lips and slid it in.

"Senpai!" Saya gasped.

"You like that, bitch?"

"Yeeeessss!"

"Is this your first time being penetrated?"

"Yes, Senpai! Please, keep doing that!"

Saeko worked the bokken in and out until eight inches of it was glistening with the pigtailed girl's juices.

"You take it like a pro. Maybe next we should try Komuro-Kun's baseball bat."

"That's too big, Senpai! It won't fit!"

"Oh I could make it fit. But I won't. If you can satisfy me with your tongue. Get down on your knees. We'll leave the bokken where it is for now."

Saya meekly obeyed. Saeko removed her glasses and pulled her close, then put one leg over her shoulder. She grabbed her pigtail and pulled the other girl forward, grinding her pussy against her face.

"Lick!" She gasped, and Saya obeyed.

Saya's tongue skillfully probed her genitals, moving faster and faster until Saeko was moaning loudly, cumming on Saya's face.

"That was really good." She sighed, stroking Saya's hair.

She leaned down and pulled the bokken out of the other girl's pussy with a wet slurp and took a long lick of it.

"Alright. You may go." She tossed Saya her clothes and turned back to the stove. "Oh, and Saya? I'd better see you eat your whole lunch tomorrow."

"Yes, Senpai." Saya murmured as she crawled out of the room naked.


	3. Comfort in the DEAD of Night

"Gah! Mama drives me so crazy sometimes!" Saya stalked into the room where Rei was staying. She stopped when she saw the tears glistening on the other girl's cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you in pain? I'll get Shizuka-Sensei."

"No, it's not that. I'm just worried about them." Komuro and Saeko had been separated from the group just when they got rescued and now they were out there alone somewhere.

Rei was sitting up against several pillows. Only the sheet covered her and the outline of her fantastic body was clearly visible. The tears gave her a fragile beauty that made Saya's pulse quicken.

"Oh. Yeah, me too." She put a hand in Rei's shoulder. "But they'll be fine. They're our best fighters." Her butt still had a pleasant little ache from when Saeko had spanked her. The memory made her tingle.

"I know they will. So what about your mother?"

"Oh don't worry about that now." She sat down on the bed and lifted the sheet. Rei was naked underneath. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. It just hurts too much to get dressed." She patted the bed closer to her. "Come sit by me for a while."

Saya lifted the sheet again and slid up next to the naked girl. She put her arm around her and took a tissue off the nightstand to dry her tears.

Rei lay her head against Saya's chest and Saya stroked her hair. They sat like that for a few minutes.

"So…are you and Komuro together now?"

"I don't really know. I don't think he knows what he wants." She looked up at Saya.

"He's always been like that. Such an idiot." She put a finger under Rei's chin and lifted her face until their lips met. Rei was surprised but quickly relaxed as Saya's tongue slipped into her mouth, gently teasing her own. "How could he not want that?" She whispered.

The two girls started kissing passionately. Saya squeezed and caressed Rei's bare breasts under the sheet.

Suddenly Rei whimpered.

"Sorry! Am I hurting you?"

"Just a little. Don't stop!" Rei gasped against her lips.

Saya pulled the sheet away from Rei's naked body. She was pretty battered and bruised from the fall off the truck and the crazy way Komuro had fired the gun but she still looked amazing.

Saya started gently kissing her injuries, starting with her breasts. She paused to tease and suck her nipples then continued on down her stomach and hips then on to her long, sexy thighs.

She gently moved them apart. Rei wasn't hurt down there but she was wet and swollen and smelled so good. She slid her finger inside, worked it in and out then started licking and sucking Rei's swollen clit, enjoying her moans and whimpers of pleasure.

"Wait! Takagi, wait!" She gasped.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Saya panted.

I…want to taste you too. Let's do it together."

"Oh, okay." Saya grinned. "But only if you start calling me Saya."

"Okay. Saya."

Saya got up on her knees and took her shirt off.

"Mmm, those are pretty!" Rei reached out to squeeze her breast.

"Not as big as Sensei's but-"

"I bet they'll get there." Rei slid further down the bed. "Here, lay down."

Saya lay down facing the other way and Rei pulled her shorts down. She squeezed Saya's butt and pulled her closer then laid her head on her warm thigh and the two girls started licking each other.

Rei came first, screaming so loud she was afraid someone would hear. And writhing around like this hurt but she was beyond caring. She jammed her fingers into Saya's slit and slid them rapidly in and out until she was rewarded with a muffled scream against her own pussy, sending new waves of pleasure through her body.

The two girls lay there panting for a long time, arms and legs tangled around each other. Finally Saya got up and helped Rei get more comfortable in the bed again. She lay down next to her and spooned with her.

"That was amazing." She murmured into Rei's ear, kissing her neck.

"Yeah." Rei took Saya's hand and put it on her breast. "Good thing your house is so big. We were l_oud_." They both giggled. "We'll all be together soon but for now I'm happy to be with you."

"Me too. Goodnight."

A few seconds later they were both fast asleep.


	4. DEAD Sexual Healing

Shizuka was paralyzed with fear. She knew she was about to die. Then she was there. Slashing and smashing. Blood flew as the heads of the walking dead exploded like ripe melons. For one moment Shizuka thought somehow Rika had come to rescue her. But the girl wasn't Rika. She wore a school uniform, an unusually long skirt though she obviously had great legs. Her long black hair flew as she dispatched the zombies. She stopped and Shizuka saw the piercing blue eyes half hidden by her bangs. She was gorgeous, strong and athletic but very feminine, and amazingly she'd been fighting with nothing but a wooden sword.

* * *

><p>Shizuka had just finished rubbing the salve onto Rei's large, soft breasts when there was a knock at the door. Saeko stepped into the room. She looked beautiful and elegant in a blue kimono. Elegant and deadly, strong and beautiful. So much like Rika.<p>

"Hi Saeko-san. Did you need me to put some of this on you too?"

"Yes, please." Saeko rubbed her sore shoulder.

"Okay, let's go into the other room and let Rei rest."

When the door closed Saeko let the kimono drop and stood there naked. Touching Rei's naked body had excited her and now her panties were getting even wetter.

"Lay down on my stomach?" Saeko asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes." She took a handful of the medicated salve. "Now this will burn a little."

"That's fine, I'm ready."

She endured the burning silently as Shizuka rubbed it into her shoulder then she moved down to the pulled muscle in her thigh. Her hands kept wanting to move inward but that wasn't a good idea, especially with this stuff on her hands. Instead she moved up and started massaging Saeko's butt.

"It doesn't hurt there."

"You're tense all over. Let me wash this stuff off of my hands and I'll give you a proper massage."

"That's not necessary."

"Now, now. Don't argue with your doctor."

She got up and went off to the bathroom.

Saeko turned and watched her jiggle out of the room. The airhead nurse wasn't exactly her type but she was sexy and very skilled with her hands. And a massage would feel great.

Shizuka dried her hands and came back, pleased to see that Saeko hadn't moved. She got up on the bed and straddled her, leaning forward so her breasts brushed against Saeko's bare back. She started massaging the knots out of her neck and shoulders. She moved down her back, letting her fingers casually brush against the sides of her bare breasts.

Saeko had been silent while she applied the burning salve but now she gave a few cute moans and sighs of contentment. Shizuka moved down and knelt between her legs, expertly massaging her buttocks, working down her thighs then back up the insides.

Her fingers traced Saeko's swollen vulva. "Is that good?"

"Mmm, yes." Saeko murmured.

She slid her finger down the middle and rubbed her clit. Saeko moaned happily and then turned on her side to smile at her.

"If we're going to do this, Sensei, let's do it right. Why don't you get undressed too?"

Shizuka giggled. "Oh, okay!" She pulled off her shirt and then unhooked her bra. It was always a relief to let her huge breasts bounce free.

"Wow, I forgot how big these were." Saeko gave them a squeeze, flicking the nipples with her thumbs.

"Yours are nice, too." Shizuka got on top of her again and leaned down to kiss her, squishing their breasts together.

As they playfully explored each other's mouths Saeko pulled down Shizuka's pants to squeeze her firm, round ass. She slid her fingers into the nurse's hot, wet pussy and rolled her over. Shizuka wrapped her legs around Saeko and thrust up against her fingers. She was used to Rika's big strap-on but Saeko's strong fingers skillfully probed her clit and plunged deep inside her.

"Oh! Oh, Rika-Chan!" Shizuka screamed as she thrashed underneath Saeko.

She was being awfully loud and Rei was right in the next room. Saeko leaned forward and pressed her breast against Shizuka's face to muffle her scream. Shizuka's teeth scraping her nipple and her nails raking down her back sent her over the edge into orgasm.

Saeko laid down with her head on the nurse's big, soft breast.

Shizuka stroked her long, dark hair. "I'm sorry, Saeko-San. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." Saeko actually thought it was pretty amusing. She'd suspected that this Rika was more than just a friend.

"Come here, let me do this for you." She positioned Saeko on her knees with her pussy right over her face. "Mmm, you smell so good!" She purred sensually.

Wetness dripped from the girl's swollen pussy onto her lips and she licked it off. She leaned forward and kissed her swollen clit and Saeko gave a soft moan. She buried her face in that hot pussy, licking with wild abandon. She tasted at least as good as Rika.

Saeko, riding the nurse's talented tongue, couldn't control herself. She couldn't keep the loud moans from escaping. Well, it had worked before. She pressed her face to her breast, sucking her own nipple, and screamed wildly as the powerful orgasm ripped through her body.

She became aware that Shizuka was struggling under her weight, half drowned in her juices, and quickly got off.

"Sorry. That was just so intense." She gasped. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, that's alright." Shizuka gasped, coughing a bit.

"Well, we should probably get dressed. Everybody will be wondering where we are."

When she didn't get a response she looked back to see that Shizuka was asleep. She chuckled. Well, what could it hurt? She curled up in the other woman's arms with her face pressed against those big, soft breasts.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep there was a knock at the door. "Saeko? Shizuka-Sensei? Are you in there?"

"Right here! Come on in, Komuro-Kun!" Shizuka murmured half asleep.

"What? No!"

Saeko leapt across the room naked as the doorknob turned. She slammed against the door just as it opened a crack. "We'll be right out, Komuro. Sensei was just looking at my shoulder."

"Oh, okay. Saya wants to talk to us all. Come to Rei's room when you're done."

"We will."

Saeko sighed with relief and turned back to the sleeping nurse. She'd rolled onto her back with her legs splayed open. Saeko approached her and ran her fingers up the inside of her thigh. Well, no time for that now. Instead she moved on to the difficult task of shaking the nurse awake.


	5. DEAD in the Water

Saya hugged her mother hard. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I'm here now. Everything's okay." She stroked Saya's hair. "Shall we take a bath?"

Mama's breasts pressed against her own seemed bigger than ever. Saya looked up at her beautiful smile and soft, shiny lavender hair with tears in her eyes. She blushed a bit. Her deepest, darkest secret was that she'd always had a bit of a crush on her Mama.

She pulled Mama's top off. "Yeah! Let's take a bath." She took her hand and led her toward the tub. They undressed and slipped into the steamy water.

She cuddled up close to Mama, putting her arms around her naked body. She was very relieved to see her, of course, but she was also getting really excited. They hadn't taken a bath together in a long time. How did mama get here? And weren't they just on a beach?

* * *

><p>"Oh! You're so bold!" Shizuka giggled and played coy as Rika tore off her top. She pulled her close and held her, stroking her soft, dark skin. She seemed smaller and more petite than Shizuka remembered but it didn't matter, they were together. That little thing with Saeko, Rika would understand.<p>

"What's that, Rika?" She giggled. "Oh, you can call me Mama if you want. What are we playing?"

Rika's lips found her nipple and her tongue flicked gently over it then she clamped onto it and started sucking. Shizuka moaned happily.

* * *

><p>Saya couldn't believe she'd reverted to being like a little child at her mother's breast but she just needed the comfort. Everything had been so scary. If not for a few moments of comfort with the other girls she might have gone crazy. Saeko had been hard but so much fun and Rei had been soft and even more in need of comfort than her. She wondered what it would be like with Shizuka-Sensei. She looked up into Mama's face and for a second she seemed to <em>be<em> Shizuka-Sensei.

Then she leaned down and kissed Saya, her tongue thrusting hungrily into her mouth. Mama was kissing her? ? Like _this? ?_ It was even better than she's imagined. Mama's hand squeezed her butt playfully as she reached up to stroke her hair. Was it purple or blond? What did it matter?

* * *

><p>Rika was playing sweet and innocent but Shizuka was hungry for her, groping her body under the water. It was funny, in this light she looked almost like Saya. Saya was so cute with her pink pigtails and her glasses and her bad attitude. She slid her fingers between Rika's legs and found her swollen pussy.<p>

"Ohhh, Sensei!" She gasped

Shizuka giggled. "So now I'm your sensei? What should I teach you?"

Rika(or was it Saya?) only responded with moans and slid up onto her lap. She began fondling Shizuka's breasts and nuzzling her neck as Shizuka worked her fingers in and out.

* * *

><p>Saya's back arched and she screamed out in orgasm, writhing around in Shizuka's arms as her skilled fingers brought her to orgasm. She didn't know where they were. In a tub? In the ocean? But she knew there was a warm, soft, naked body against her.<p>

They kissed some more, eagerly exploring each other's mouths. The fire was out and Shizuka's wet skin glistened in the moonlight. Her fingers were still inside Saya, her thumb gently stroking her clit.

Saya got off of Shizuka's lap and pulled her partway out of the water.

Shizuka sat on the beach with her legs still in the water. She was still wearing the blue thong but Saya quickly slipped it off and tossed it into the waves. She looked like a mermaid half in the water, sexy and naked. Shizuka had always wanted to have sex with a mermaid. How would that work anyway?

Her thoughts were interrupted and she whimpered with pleasure as the little mermaid slid between her thighs and took her clit in her mouth. Shizuka wrapped her legs around Saya/Rika/the-cute-pink-haired-mermaid as her talented tongue probed deep inside her. Strong hands squeezed her butt and she fondled her own breasts as she writhed and squealed with delight on the sand.

She thought she saw two other naked girls in each other's arms, she thought she saw a chubby boy with an incredibly long dick, but she was probably just imagining that.

Shizuka screamed and pressed Saya's face into her hot pussy as her juices squirted over her face. Saya licked her until her writhing body was merely quivering with pleasure and her screams had turned to loud, heavy breathing. Then she crawled up into her arms. Shizuka-Sensei wasn't her mother but she was a pretty good substitute. Those breasts made a perfect soft pillow.

Had that all been a dream? It felt so good she didn't really care.


	6. DEAD Mistaken Identity

Saeko's head was spinning from the narcotic smoke. The others were all running around and acting crazy. The first person she saw was Takashi so she took him by the hand and led him away from the fire. They stopped upwind from the fire. Takashi leaned against a cliff face, looking so sexy in the moonlight. She'd wanted to be alone with him like this for a long time. Since that night they spent alone together. Nothing happened that night but she wished it had, and now she was so hot she could barely stand it. It might be a reaction to the drug but she didn't care.

She pressed herself against him and kissed him hard. She'd never been with a guy before. She felt so nervous and unsure but it also felt right. He leaned forward and kissed her. The smoke must have effected her more than she realized, she stumbled backward and pulled him with her.

* * *

><p>Takashi pulled Rei away from the smoke and got her a safe distance away. Suddenly he pressed her against the wall and kissed her. She was shocked. She'd never seen him this direct and decisive before. She liked it. And she was incredibly horny herself. She threw her arms around him and kissed him and they fell to the ground together.<p>

Her hand slid over his chest. That was strange. Takashi was in great shape and not fat at all but it felt like a soft, heavy breast in her hand. It must be the drugs affecting her mind. Well, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. She continued to stroke his chest. He gasped and moaned in a sexy, almost feminine way beneath her.

* * *

><p>Takashi felt surprisingly light on top of her as he pulled down her top and fondled her breasts. She reached down between his legs for his cock. She expected him to have a huge erection but for some reason she couldn't find it. She kept groping around clumsily. He felt all soft and swollen down there.<p>

He moaned and gasped in a breathy feminine voice "Takashiii!"

Why the hell had he called out his own name? And why were her fingers all wet?

He leaned down so they were face to face. "Takashi." He murmured again and kissed her.

Suddenly it all made sense, the slim, soft body on top of her, the stray pieces of hair tickling her face, the lack of a penis. She blinked and saw clearly, Rei's soft brown eyes staring into hers.

"Saeko? I-Wha-Where's Takashi?"

"I don't know." Her hand slipped around and squeezed Rei's butt.

Rei's hand was still on her breast squeezing and caressing it. She stopped and sat up, still straddling Saeko. "I'm sorry. I thought…"

"It's okay." Saeko held her arm to keep her from leaving.

Rei gazed down into her eyes for a moment and then leaned down to kiss her again. "This might be even better." She took Saeko's nipple in her mouth, She grazed it with her teeth and teased it with her tongue.

"Ohhhh, definitely better!"

The two girls continued to kiss and undress each other. The drugs were cleared from their brains but their lust remained.

Rei turned and parted Saeko's toned thighs. It was too dark to see but the scent and heat guided her straight to her inflamed pussy and she started lapping up her sweet juices.

Saeko reached out and found Rei's beautiful shapely ass. She stroked it for a minute, then she couldn't resist giving it a good, hard slap.

Rei yelped into her pussy, sending a wave of pleasure through her. "Mmm, do that again!" She gasped.

Saeko complied, alternately spanking her and fingering her pussy. Finally she grabbed her hips and pulled her back on top. The two started licking each other, their gasping and moaning punctuated by an occasional loud slap as they switched positions several times. Oblivious to all the noise they were making, they might as well have had the island to themselves.

* * *

><p>The girls lay facing each other, still naked, as the dawn broke. They'd been talking about what had happened for a while.<p>

"So…do you still like Takashi?" Saeko said, reaching out to stroke Rei's hair.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Do you?"

"Yeah." Saeko looked down at the sand. "But I guess you liked him first so-"

"It's okay." She chuckled. "Imagine what he'll do when he finds out that we're willing to share."

Saeko laughed. "He won't know what to do."

"Yeah, but we do." She leaned in and kissed Saeko again.

They stood up and embraced each other and kissed long and hard.

" 'Takashi' " Saeko murmured playfully, remembering the confusion of the other night and Rei said the same thing. Then there was a bloodcurdling scream. They both looked over to see Saya straddling Shizuka-Sensei, screaming her head off. Both were nude. And Hirano was doing some crazy thing with a broom, thankfully still clothed. They moved away from each other, startled and embarrassed. The fun was over for now.

* * *

><p><em>It's getting really difficult to write all these sex scenes since I've basically done everything by now. I don't know what else I'll write if anything but I'm glad I finished everything I had planned and I'm glad everybody liked it so much. Thanks for Reading.<em>


	7. DEAD Togetherness

Back on the main island the group were again engaged in heavy fighting with hordes of zombies. Cheating death several times they ended up back in the city. Saya suggested that they hole up in a luxury hotel. Not many zombies were left in the building and the upper floors with the luxurious suites were defensible. It was great to have a nice, comfortable hideout for a change. All of the gourmet food had gone bad so they had to rely on canned and preserved stuff but the hotel was full of booze. There was also a backup generator and the guys had been thrilled to find a Playstation and huge plasma tv so they could play video games for the first time in a long time. They got drunk, played for hours and then passed out there on the couch.

The girls, meanwhile, took another bath together. When they got out they dressed in comfortable, minimal bed clothes. They opened a bottle of wine and lounged around the bedroom talking.

* * *

><p>"But I really am sorry about what happened on the beach, Saya." Shizuka giggled drunkenly reclining on the large bed. She wore a light blue, almost see through nightgown that barely covered any of her thighs and she had forgotten or just not bothered to wear panties.<p>

"Oh it's okay, Sensei. It was surprising but I don't really regret it." Saya was curled up in a comfortable chair. She was in a tight t-shirt that molded itself to her breasts and a pair of simple white panties.

"I didn't hurt you, did I? You just screamed so loud."

"No, you didn't hurt me. I was just really disoriented when I woke up like that."

Shizuka was feeling really loose. She turned to Saeko and Rei who were both lounging at other spots on the bed. Rei wore a short black nightgown and Saeko tight little shorts and a t-shirt that left her stomach bare. "And you two." She giggled. "She's a good kisser, huh Rei?"

Rei blushed and giggled. "Yeah…hey, how do you know that?"

"I, um…"

Rei giggled and nudged Saeko. "When did _that_ happen?"

"So you've been with both of them? ?" Saya said to Saeko. "Did you spank them too?"

"Spank? ?" Shizuka gasped.

Saeko grinned. "Oh no. That was our thing. I just love that sexy squeal of yours. Her hand strayed to her breast and started rubbing.

"You actually did spank me." Rei said, gently stroking Saeko's thigh. "I liked it. Made my butt all tingly"

"Oh that's right. And you did it to me too."

Shizuka looked around at the younger girls, surprised. "So…you all…?" She looked from Rei to Saya. "You two too?"

They exchanged a look and smiled shyly. "Um, yeah." Saya said.

"Wow, You nympho girls!" Shizuka giggled. "And I thought it was bad when I couldn't resist Saeko." To Rei she said "At least you and I never-"

"Actually…"

"Huh? What? On the beach?"

"No. Remember the night we took a bath together?"

"Yes, I remember you were drunk and goofing around but that wasn't anything."

"Well, I also did some stuff after you fell asleep."

"You took advantage of me while I was asleep? ?" That kind of turned her on.

Even Saya and Saeko looked surprised.

"Hey, I was drunk too!" Rei said defensively.

"It's okay, Rei-chan. I guess we've all been pretty naughty."

Saya got up and came to the bed. She refilled everybody's glasses and sat down next to Shizuka. "So, the boys are unconscious, Alice is asleep in the other room. What should we do for the rest of the evening?" She murmured flirtatiously.

"Girls, I don't know. I have a girlfriend." Shizuka said.

"Oh come on, Sensei." Rei purred. She nuzzled Shizuka's neck and casually slipped down the strap of her nightgown. "She doesn't sound like the jealous type."

Saeko chuckled. "I kind of wish she was here." She said, moving closer to the others. "Those pictures, wow."

"So they say you're a good kisser." Saya said. Saeko crawled on top of her and kissed her.

Rei pulled Shizuka's top down further, baring her breasts and started squeezing and caressing them.

"Oh why not?" Shizuka stroked Rei's hair as Rei took her nipple in her mouth. "At least I'll be awake to enjoy it this time."

Saeko leaned down to suck her other nipple and Saya slid her hand into Saeko's shorts and thrust her fingers into her hot, wet pussy as she turned to kiss Shizuka.

Rei and Saeko made their way down the blond's body, pushing her skirt up to her stomach and moving down between her thighs. She gasped with delight as the two eager tongues began probing her pussy. She started rubbing Saya's swollen cunt through her wet panties.

The other two were focusing their attentions on Shizuka and each other, groping each other's nubile young bodies as their tongues met inside the nurse's hot pussy. She didn't last long under the insistent licking of the two girls. Moments later she came to one of the most intense, spurting orgasms of her life, screaming out loud.

Between her legs Saeko and Rei continued kissing and caressing each other. Rei moved down and pulled off the other girl's shorts. She could barely resist the smell of her but instead she pulled off her own nightgown and slid up between Saeko's legs until their swollen clams met.

Saeko gasped as they bumped together. "Mmm, we didn't do this last time." She grabbed Rei's leg and pulled her closer. The two started grinding against each other, grunting and gasping passionately.

Meanwhile Shizuka had recovered a bit. She pulled off Saya's shirt and started kissing her neck and breasts. She moved down her stomach and then slid down her soaked panties. She started licking her just the way Rika liked and soon she was writhing and moaning under the nurse's talented tongue.

The three girls came at practically the same time, so loud it was amazing they didn't wake the rest of their group.

The four of them lay there for a while, panting and relishing the sweet afterglow of their orgasms. Then Saya moved down and nuzzled against Saeko's thigh.

"Senpai? Would you spank me again? Please?"

Saeko looked down into her blushing face and grinned. "Well, I left my bokken when I got a real katana." She sat up and looked around. She picked up the tv remote and tapped it experimentally against her hand. "This should work." She pulled Saya across her lap. Her face was on Rei's hip. "Eat Rei's pussy while I do it.." She instructed.

Saya obeyed, spreading Rei's thighs and leaning forward to lick her sweet pussy. Saeko gave her a good, hard smack on her fantastic ass and she yelped into Rei's pussy. Rei groaned. That felt amazing.

Saeko spanked Saya again. "Keep going. I won't stop until you make her come."

The spanking went on until Saya's butt was as pink as her hair. Saeko grabbed the back of her head with her other hand and pressed her face in deeper, practically smothering her in the other girl's cunt.

Shizuka was very turned on watching this sexy show. She started rubbing herself and fondling her huge breasts. When she saw Rika again maybe she would ask her to spank her.

Rei screamed out in orgasm and Saeko finally stopped spanking and let Saya come up for air. She gasped for breath as Saeko started finger fucking her hard.

She paused to lick her fingers and then switched to licking Saya's pussy. Shizuka was tired of playing by herself. She moved down and started licking Rei's pussy, casually spreading her legs right in front of Saya. She quickly caught on and soon they had formed a circle with Saya licking Shizuka and Rei licking Saeko. After bringing each other to one more incredible orgasm they were all exhausted and curled up together naked in the bed where they promptly fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where is everybody?" Rei lifted her head from the comfortable pillow of Saya's breast. "Takagi? Sensei? R-" Kohta stepped into the doorway looking totally hung over and stopped dead. A strangled sound escaped his throat as he surveyed the pile of naked girls. Then he collapsed, his nose gushing blood. Rei untangled herself from the warm softness of the other girls and rushed across the room.<p>

By now the other girls were stirring. Saeko sat up. "What…oh no. Did he see?"

"Yeah but he's out cold. Let's get dressed and drag him into the other room. We can probably convince him it was just a dream."

* * *

><p><em>Well, I'm finally writing more as requested. Now we're past the end of the series and the manga so this won't match up with "reality". I'm a lazy writer and I hate having to come up with my own settings and stuff and the mechanics off all of them together is a real pain in the ass. Anyway, enough of my complaining. Enjoy.<em>


	8. Reunion of the DEAD

When they entered this warehouse looking for supplies and ammunition it seemed deserted. Now it was swarming with zombies. Whimpering with fear, Shizuka aimed for the zombie coming toward her with uncommon speed. The first shot missed, the second tore a chunk out of it's shoulder. And then the gun jammed. She looked around frantically. Saya and Kohta were pinned down defending Alice. The others were around the corner. She could hear the sounds of battle but no one was close enough to help her and there was nowhere to run.

She screamed as the zombie's cold hands grasped her wrists and twisted away, desperately trying to get free.

Suddenly it's grip went slack. She pulled away and turned to see that the zombie was missing the top of it's head. There was no time to figure out what was going on because a new zombie was coming for her.

It's head exploded and she covered her face to avoid being splattered.

With the help of their unseen ally the tide began to turn and soon the group were gathered together killing off the last of the zombies.

Finally they were all dead and the only sound was everyone's heavy breathing.

"They're all dead! Hold your fire!" A female voice called.

Shizuka gasped and jumped to her feet. Could it really be? ?

A shapely female form moved into the doorway, silhouetted by the bright sunlight outside. A long, powerful sniper rifle hung from her back and her hair blew in the wind.

"Rika! ! !" Shizuka sprinted across the room, her huge breasts practically bouncing out of her shirt.

"Shizuka, baby, I finally found you!"

Shizuka leapt into her open arms and smothered her mouth with deep, passionate kisses. Jets of blood gushed out of Takashi and Kohta's noses and the girls all smiled knowingly.

* * *

><p>Rika drove them to a small apartment building where they had a meal and she and Shizuka struggled to keep their hands off each other. They quickly made excuses and retired to an apartment alone.<p>

They staggered into the bedroom kissing and tearing each other's clothed off. In no time they were both stripped down to their underwear. Shizuka squealed with delight as Rika tossed her onto the bed.

"God, you look so good!" She purred, running her hands over Shizuka's body.

As usual, Shizuka was thrilled by the contrast between her pale skin and Rika's dark skin. "I've been exercising a lot." She pulled Rika down on top of her and kissed her. They pulled off each other's bras and soon their bare breasts were rubbing together.

Rika leaned down to kiss and suck her nipples and slid her hand down between Shizuka's thighs to finger her dripping pussy. She lifted her fingers to her full, sexy lips and licked them clean. "Mmm, I can't take it anymore! I have to taste you!"

"Me too! I want you too!" A moment later she had Rika's cute butt in her hands and her head between her thighs. "Oooh, nobody does that like you!" She moaned as the other woman's talented tongue attacked her genitals. She pulled Rika's hips forward, burying her face in the wetness and intoxicating scent of her lover.

Both women were so horny it didn't take long for them to lick each other to two incredible orgasms. Then they lay in each other's arms kissing and stroking each other's naked bodies.

"Oh yeah, I have a surprise for you." Rika said.

"A surprise? Really?"

"It's in my bag."

Rika got up and Shizuka watched her walk across the room naked. She rummaged around in her duffel bag and pulled out the "surprise".

Shizuka gasped. "You brought it with you?"

"Yep. I made sure to keep it with me because I knew we'd be together again someday and I knew we'd want it."

Shizuka sat up and took the eight inch silicone dildo. She quickly and expertly inserted the other end and strapped it tightly onto Rika's hips. Then she crawled up onto the bed and wiggled her plump, round butt at Rika. "Come and get me." She purred flirtatiously. "Just be gentle. I haven't been penetrated in a long time."

She felt Rika's hands on her hips and the lubed up dildo pressing against her opening. Rika eased it in until her hips were touching Shizuka's butt. After a few minutes she was pounding Shizuka hard and fast as she screamed with delight. Shizuka came, screaming so loud she was sure the kids would hear but not really caring.

She slid off of the cock and laid down on her back, spreading her legs and motioning Rika forward. Rika crawled onto the bed and after a few kisses thrust into the blond again. Shizuka wrapped her arms and legs around her lover and matched her thrusts as the big dildo, warm and soft and practically an extension of Rika's body, filled her up.

They came together this time and just lay there, their bodies connected by the dildo. Then Rika rolled off and Shizuka helped her fumble off the dildo.

They curled up together, both half asleep already.

"Rika, I have to be honest." Shizuka said nervously. "While we were apart…"

Rika giggled. "Those sexy girls? Which one? The one with the sword, right? She seems like your type."

"Um, well…all of them."

"_All? ?_" Rika laughed. "What was _that_ like?"

"Well…not as good as this. So, you're not mad?"

"Of course not. And you wouldn't be mad if we invited them sometime, right?"

"Sure, sometime. But for now I only want you."


End file.
